In a step of manufacturing a band-like sheet which is one step in manufacturing tires, usually, while band-like rubberized steel cords or textile cords are fed in the longitudinal direction, they are cut sequentially so as to give a parallelogram at a predetermined angle and at a predetermined width, thereafter, they are joined together in a state that their end surfaces are butted, thereby manufacturing a band-like sheet having a certain cord angle in the longitudinal direction.
Conventionally, as this type of sheet manufacturing device, a device for cutting and joining rubberized steel cords disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2923066 (Patent Document 1) and a device for joining and positioning cords disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Sho-62-105626 (Patent Document 2) are known. In the sheet manufacturing devices disclosed in these documents, the front end of a steel sheet piece located on the rear side (on the downstream side) is gradually brought closer to the rear end of a steel sheet piece discharged after being cut and located in the front (on the upstream side) by using conveyors, thereby joining the steel sheet piece in the front with that in the rear. Then, a joining machine is used to conduct a joining process along a joining line formed at this time, thereby providing a band-like sheet in which these rubberized steel sheet pieces in the front and in the rear thereof are integrated.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2923066    Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Sho-62-105626